


Лучший мой подарочек – это вы

by Alfa_kona, fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Team as Family, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Хартли уже привык, что его вечно выкидывают нафиг отовсюду. А потом он пришёл к Снарту и объяснил тому, как ему повезло, что такой гений как Хартли хочет к нему в банду.
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Лучший мой подарочек – это вы

Хартли уже привык, что его вечно выкидывают нафиг отовсюду. Сначала родители, пиздец как остро отреагировавшие на сексуальную ориентацию (будто в двадцать первом веке быть геем это преступление какое-то), потом из Стар Лабс — потому что был слишком умён, в отличие от того идиота Рамона, так преданно смотрящего чёртову Уэлсу-который-не-Уэлс в рот и не распознавшего подвоха ни в самом Уэлсе, ни в его работе над ускорителем. И кто в итоге оказался прав? Хоть бы извинились для приличия, ну правда! А раз никто не прибежал падать в ноги с извинениями, Хартли решил, что нахуй этих всех правильных придурков, ему и по ту сторону закона неплохо живётся. Именно с этой мыслью Хартли тогда пришёл в «Святые и Грешники», где, наверное, уже всем в Централ-Сити было известно кто тусуется. И когда это Хартли ошибался? Вот он и направился к Леонарду Снарту прямой наводкой, ничуть не стесняясь, будто было чего стесняться. Направился, уселся рядом, проигнорировал дуло криопушки, появившееся из-под полы парки, и заявил, что хочет в команду. Или в банду. Или во что там Снарт собирает. Снарт не слишком впечатлился, но, ладно, Хартли был готов ему простить некоторую неосведомлённость о том, как сильно ему повезло, так что решил просветить. Прямо заявил, что он гений, потому как ложной скромностью Хартли не страдал, да было бы ещё от чего — истину же глаголил, самую чистую и незамутнённую. Добавил ещё, что Флэшу как-то зад надрал, умолчав, правда, что потом команда этого Флэша умудрилась вмешаться в планы, но да ладно, поэтому и нужно собрать свою команду, чтобы было кому срывать чужие планы, верно? Ну и финальным выстрелом Хартли упомянул, что он сын тех самых Рэтуэев, ага, самой богатой семьи города, так что прекрасно знает что и где те хранят, их системы безопасности и привычки, а ещё не против лишить этих неблагодарных засранцев всего их имущества. Снарт в итоге хмыкнул, но пушку убрал, а ещё заказал у бармена выпивки им обоим. Ну и правильно, кто в здравом уме откажется от Хартли Рэтуэя? А Снарт был известен тем, что не был тупым дуболомом, а имел чуть нервных клеточек промеж ушей.

Так и повелось: Хартли присоединился к «Негодяям», даже начал чувствовать себя вновь нужным. Эти преступники пусть и были порой невыносимыми придурками, но хоть не строили из себя невесть что, да и вообще казались куда более нормальными людьми, чем все предыдущие знакомые Хартли. Ну любит один всё вокруг поджигать, ну обожает другой выпендриваться по поводу и без, ну прикидывалась третья прожжённой обольстительницей, ну был помешан на каждой секунде при исполнении планов их босс — да кто вообще без изъянов? Зато место в убежище дали, общались нормально, не без подъёбов, зато хоть искренне, ценили помощь и усовершенствования амуниции и систем защиты. Даже зазнайка-Мардон оценил приблуду, блокирующую действие той «волшебной палочки», ограничивающей его мета-силы.

И окончательно Хартли понял, что он среди своих, когда, отчаянно храбрясь, вслух и громко объявил о собственной гомосексуальности. Тогда в него полетел сапог со стороны Лизы с рыком, мол, какого хрена он тут голосит о никому не интересных вещах, когда все Негодяи тут мучаются с похмелья после вчерашней пьянки по поводу удачно завершённого дела? Метко полетел. Хартли потёр наливающийся фингал на скуле, вздохнул и принялся страдать от похмелья вместе со всеми, испытывая небывалое чувство единения. Возможно дело было в ещё не выветрившихся алкогольных парах в помещении. Главное было — чтобы Мик не начал с зажигалкой играть, а то рванёт же всё к чертям собачьим...

А потом эти гондоны просто взяли и кинули его! Свалили, значит, всей компанией, не разбудив Хартли, который почти до утра занимался их же коммуникаторами. Свалили на дело! На дело в резиденцию Рэтуэев! А коммуникаторы взяли, главное, по ним Хартли и понял, чем эти говнюки занимаются. Гневу его не было предела. Да как так-то?! Он к ним со всей душой, а они крадут его месть и наживаются без его присутствия! Естественно, Хартли сорвался с места и понёсся восстанавливать справедливость. А уж в том, как выплёскивать свою, на минуточку, офигеть какую справедливую обиду с помощью насилия, Хартли очень даже поднаторел.

— Да вы, бляди, совсем охерели! — Хартли подоспел как раз к моменту, когда Снарт взламывал сейф, а Осгуд и Рейчел Рэтуэи (то бишь обладатели анти-премии родители года) жались в углу под прицелом двух пушек — огненной и золотой. — Я, значит, вам оружие улучшаю, сливаю информацию, а вы?!

— Да чё не так-то? — спросил Мик. — Ты ж сам хотел, чтобы мы их грабили.

— Я хотел сам забирать всё то, что мне причитается от этих лицемерных зашоренных засранцев! Сам! И готов был поделиться добычей, но не оказываться за бортом, чтоб вас!

Родители, судя по их виду, молча охреневали, а сам Хартли сжимал и разжимал кулаки в своих звуковых перчатках, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать драку.

— Пайпер, ты не забыл, что будет послезавтра? — насмешливо спросил Снарт, открывая дверцу поверженного в неравном бою сейфа.

— Я пропустил какую-то незначительную, но для тебя охренеть какую важную деталь некого хитровыебанного плана, и ты решил меня за это прокатить?!

— Дурак ты, — фыркнула Лиза. — Кто ж берёт на ограбление того, кому в подарок предназначается добыча? У тебя день рождения послезавтра, умник.

А Снарт тем временем вытащил из сейфа уж очень очевидный по виду футляр. Стоп, Хартли же видел список покупок своих родителей с последнего аукциона, и там точно была... Ярость как рукой сняло.

— Вы... вы крадёте мне в подарок скрипку Страдивари у моих же родителей? Ребята... — голос совсем упал. И ближе всех был Мик, так что именно к нему Хартли и рванул, обнимая со всех сил. — Вы такие... спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!

— Ну ты чего, парень? — как-то совсем смущённо пробасил Мик, пару раз ласково хлопнув по спине свободной от пушки лапищей.

— Что тут вообще происходит?! Хартли, кто это такие!? — наконец отошёл от шока отец и вновь обрёл способность говорить.

— Это? — Хартли отстранился от Мика, обвёл взглядом остальных Негодяев. — Моя семья, кто же ещё?


End file.
